The Beginning of Something Terrible
by Ani Mator of cosplay
Summary: New Character with a very dark past and Ed and Al try to meet a strange girl who can use alchemy without a transmutation circle, while waiting for the Colonel
1. The Beginning of Something Terrible

The lights of fire and screams came from every direction, but to her the only thing she could concern herself with was the house that was one fire, and the man standing in front of it. Then everything turned to tears and fire, and the raven haired man did nothing.

A scream and heavy panting came from the room on the second floor.

"It's just a dream, it's the past. There is nothing I can do now, nothing, nothing."

The girl's voice trailed off when something caught her eye out of that window. The young fire haired girl walked up to the window. A gasp came out of her mouth. "Wh-wh-what is that?" those words escaped her mouth too quickly. The girl was not aware this was the night, the night that changed her life.

"Why the hell is the colonel sending us all the way out here?" said the blonde haired boy whining down the street. "Now, now brother I am sure the colonel has his reasons." That voice was the voice of a boy, but it came from a suit of armor.

"Yeah, yeah I think it's just because he just doesn't want to come here himself, lazy bas-"

"Edward, please try to watch your language."

Ed sighed and replied "I guess I am just on edge, sorry Al."

"It's okay brother."

"But, it's just he almost never comes, then he drags us all the way out here, for what! Nothing that's what! He just wants to get on my nerves!-"The blonde keep on whining while Al was just listening and thinking. _Gosh Ed, Yell at mustang not me. Huh? What's she doing?_

"- and another thing why is he always-"

"Hey Ed what's that girl doing?"

"Huh? Al who? Who? I can't see her"

"Maybe if you grow a little you could see her."

"Shut it Al, Oh I see her, wait is that alchemy."

Near a small coffee building was a fire haired girl that was clapping her hands together and touching the broken coffee cup. Then blue sparks flew around everywhere, and then the cup was repaired.

"Ed do you think that she…"

"Yeah, Al I do, Oh no she's going. HEY YOU, HEY WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Come on Ed, let's go after her"

"Hey, that's my line."


	2. The Black Things and The Fire

"Damn are they still here." Said the girl with sweat running down her face. "What? Where did it go?" the girl said in between gasps for air. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a man in a military coat. _Perfect, he might hate me for it but I am going to have to "borrow" his gun. It's the only chance I have._ The fire haired girl crept quietly behind the raven haired man. She grabbed a near by metal pole, and then proceeded to try and hit him with it.

He was hit but didn't go unconsciouses; in fact he was quite pissed. He swatted the pole out of her hand. "Damn it." The raven haired man said as he was pulling something out of his pocket. In response she clapped her hands together, blue sparks flew everywhere and a part ground behind him quickly came and hit him. He was dazed for a while, and she took ad vantage of that.

She came over and quickly searched and found his gun. She tried to take it, but when she grabbed it he grabbed her neck. "Damn you, why the hell are you attacking me?" the ebony haired man shouted at her. _I haven't the time to mess around with him._ Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a strange black looking thing walking behind a fence on the top of the roof. _Damn, well, sorry about this buddy, but I got to go before people start getting hurt. _She quickly grabbed something out of her pocket and stabbed it into him. _What was that? Why do I feel so…. odd?_ When she lifted it back, while his grip was loosening, it revealed to be a syringe. "Damn…it." He fell back and didn't move.

She just ran to where the black thing was standing earlier. "Brother it's starting to rain." The tall suit of armor said as the rain was coming thicker and thicker. "Aw, man, I guess will have to call it quits for now. How are we going to get to the hotel." The now wet blonde said with disappointment in his voice. "Ed let's go this way I think it's a shortcut." "What? Oh okay, Al." The boys quickly ran into the alley way, but there was a surprise when they got near the middle of it.

"Ed, look is that the Colonel?" Alphonse said with an alarmed voice.

"Huh? What the-?" The two boys walked quickly over to the black haired man who was lying in the middle of the alley.

"Brother, do you think he's dead?" The scared Al said

"I don't know Al."

"Well go check him."

"What? Why me?"

"Because I don't like touching dead bodies, Brother"

"We don't even know if he's- ah whatever!"

The young alchemist knelt down near the unfortunate mustang, and checked his pulse. "He's alive." Edward said to Al "Good, Now who's going to carry him?"

"Not me."

"Okay, fine I will carry him."

While Ed and Al where figuring out how to get back to the hotel. The fire haired girl was trying to find the mysterious black creature she saw before. _Where? Where is it? Where did it go? Damn it got away!_ The fire haired girl decided to go back home. On her way she ran into a blonde boy.

"Oh I am so sorry." The blonde said to the girl

"Oh um it's fine. By the way I am Mitsukia."

"Oh I am Edward Elric."

"Um where are you going?"

"Oh I just needed a little walk around."

"Do you mind if I show you around."

"Um sure, I need to know this place a little better anyways."

"Cool, um, do you feel alright your cheeks are kind of red."

Ed didn't realize it before, but he was blushing. _Crap I made a total fool of myself!_

While Edward and his crush were walking around talking. Roy woke up. "Oh where am I?" the confused black haired man said. "Oh, Colonel, you're awake, are you alright?"

"Besides the fact that my gun was stolen, I am fine."

"Good."

"Where did Ed go?"

"He went out for a walk, but he hasn't come back for a few hours."

"Hmm, that's odd."

From outside they heard Ed's voice and another person, a girl. Then the door opened and closed, and Edward walked in blushing.

"What happened out there Ed? It sounded like you were talking to a girl." Roy said with a big grin on his face.

"Cram it Mustang."

"Ed, where did you go, and who was that outside?" Alphonse asked innocently

"Oh that. That was Mitsukia; yeah she was just showing me around."

"Did she kiss you, Fullmetal?"

"Maybe." The blushing blonde said quietly.

Mustang started laughing loudly.

"It's not funny! Ahh- whatever! I am going to bed!" Ed, still blushing, went into the bedroom. The next day Ed got a call.

"Oh, Fullmetal!"

"What Mustang?" the sleepy blonde asked still in bed.

"You have a call, from a girl."

Edward jumped out of bed and grabbed the phone from Mustang. Ed talked to her for a little bit, but the smile that was on his face quickly disappeared. When he was finished he said that Alphonse and he had to go meet her and that she said specifically that Mustang couldn't come. Then, before Roy could protest, they were out the door.

They came to a huge house that was pretty darn old.

"This is the place." Edward said the only thing he said the whole walk there. They knocked on the door, a fire haired girl with a black jacket and a small top underneath that was striped red and black. She also had high black boots and grey shorts. All she said was "Hi Ed, Al, come in." She led the two of them down to her basement.

"Now I will explain everything about this place and myself now."

"Ed, what is she talking about?"

"Just listen, Al."

"Alright, I was born in central, but raised about everywhere else." She started. "My parents and I mostly lived in Ishval, but when the war started up we couldn't get out. My parents died there, our house went up in flames and I barely made it out. I went with my uncle; he didn't care about me at all. Two years later he disappeared, a day later I found his mutilated body in the river. It scared me so bad." She trailed off for a second and then came back to the story. "I then moved here. It's nice but lately these weird black things show up everywhere, I am not sure what they are, but they can only be destroyed by hitting the crystal on them hard enough and fast enough. Before you ask questions but I think they are…" She stopped for a second then continued "…experiments gone wrong."

The room was quiet for a while, then Al and Ed yelled "Experiments?"

"Yes, human transmutation experiments."


	3. The School Pt 1

She had forgotten one thing when she followed them. The person one the other side of the door. "Hey, Colonel." Said the wet blonde with an expression of depression in his eyes. "WHERE THE HELL DID- you!" The raven haired man was glaring at the fire haired girl holding Ed's hand. "You're the one who attacked me!"

"Mitsukia, what's he talking about?" Edward said with an expression that meant _No more surprises today!_

"Um, well, you see I kind of stole his gun and kind of used a syringe to knock him out."

"You what!"

"OH YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"Wait, I think I know why she did that, Al remember, what she said earlier. '…they can only be destroyed by hitting the crystal on them hard enough and fast enough.' A bullet seems to fit the bill."

"She is still going to jail."

"What? Why? She had perfect reason to try and get the gun."

"Because… well, how did she know I had a gun."

"Um, Mustang you're wearing a military outfit, of course you're going to have a gun."

"Oh, well that's still no excuse!"

The room was silent for a while. Mitsukia was sitting near the window, and then something moved. She jumped off the bench and ran towards the door. Roy jumped up and chased after her, screaming "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!" Edward chased after and Al was last in line. The fire haired girl stood at the fork in the road. 

Mustang quickly grabbed her once she stopped and Ed pushed him off of her. Of course Al was just standing in the background. "Ed, I saw one I don't know, which way it went though." The blonde just looked at her with sorrow, Roy interrupted by saying "What does she mean, Fullmetal?"

Then it started with Ed and Al trying to explain it at the same time, while Mitsukia was laughing at them. Mustang eventually understood what they were saying.

"Alright, Mitsukia and Colonel, you guys go down that way and me and Al will go this way, Bye"

"Wait, Ed, ED! - great I am stuck with HIM."

"I am not to thrilled either and..."

Then started the thirty-minute lecture on who knows what. They came up to a school that was still in secession. Mitsukia was so thrilled to be there she ran right in.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet!" The raven haired man yelled at the girl as he ran into the building.

The place was huge, even bigger on the inside. _Crap, where do we start looking?_ The military man and the young girl stood pondering for a moment. Then the announcement came "Good morning, um, school how's everyone doing today, bored I guess. Oops that might get me taken off." The only to people in the hallway heard the laughter from the other rooms.

That's when things got bad. "Alight now for- Hey you're not supposed to… wait who are you? Wh-wh-what are you? Hey wait don't-!" The rest of the announcement was filled with screams and then it stopped. All the noise that was once coming from the school disappeared. It was dead silent; someone from a different room dropped a piece of chalk.

Each and every kid from all the rooms came pouring out of there room's and ran out of the door. Mustang jumped out of the way of the stampeding kids. The school was now completely empty, not a soul except for Roy and Mitsukia. "Great, now I am alone with Mustang and a monster." Mitsukia said with an angry expression on her face.

"I am not happy about this either." The young girl glared at the man in the blue coat. "If anyone should be angry, it should be me." Mitsukia just walked away in the direction of where the monster went.


End file.
